Mas alla de la muerte
by KuMiKo Kou
Summary: El amor verdadero es aquel que perdura no solo a través de la distancia y el tiempo sino que es capaz de sobrevivir incluso desafiando a la muerte... Esto es un S


**Hola aquí les dejo mi primer fic espero que lo disfruten, lo siento por las admiradoras de Mamoru pero es un S&S.**

**MÁS ALLÁ DE LA MUERTE…**

Hacia varias noches que el dolor en su pecho era más fuerte, tanto que era casi imposible dormir, las pastillas que tomaba para controlar el dolor ya no tenían el mismo efecto. Con el paso del tiempo su salud era cada vez mas delicada, cualquier actividad física la dejaba completamente agotada, poco a poco sentía como las fuerzas la iban abandonando, cada día que se miraba al espejo veía con mucha tristeza como su reflejo había dejado de mostrar a la joven vivaz y alegre que todos conocían para dar lugar a uno que mostraba como la vida se iba escapando de sus manos. Giro su mirada hacía el único hombre que había amado en su vida, le fascinaba verlo mientras dormía, solía pensar que se veía tan tranquilo y tan hermoso, de pronto el aire comenzó a faltarle y no quiso que el se percatara de esto y con mucho esfuerzo logro levantarse de la cama y salir a la terraza, se recargo en el barandal mirando la luna que esa noche brillaba en todo su esplendor iluminando la noche, el dolor iba creciendo, cerro los ojos tratando de evitar que las lagrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos salieran, de pronto sintió como un par de brazos la rodeaba de la cintura, el siempre lograba hacer que ella se sintiera segura, entre sus brazos era capaz de olvidar todas sus tristezas.

− Te sientes mal bombón − le pregunto con un ligero tono de preocupación en la voz, le aterraba la idea de pensar que la estaba perdiendo – No, estoy bien no te preocupes solo quise salir a tomar un poco de aire – le contesto intentando mostrar un sonrisa mientras se giraba para verlo de frente, recargo su cabeza en su pecho y lo abrazo de la cintura, no había otro lugar donde le gustara estar mas que en sus brazos – Seiya, abrázame muy fuerte – le suplico, tenía mucho miedo no quería morir no ahora que era tan feliz a su lado.

Seiya la abrazo con mucha fuerza a su pecho, pensaba que en cualquier momento ella desaparecería de su vida y no podía… no simplemente no quería que la única mujer que había amado desaparecerá, sentía tanta impotencia de no poder hacer nada para evitar que ella lo dejara, solo podía observar como su bombón estaba, como el brillo en sus ojos azul cielo había desaparecido, el rubor en sus mejillas había sido reemplazado por un tono pálido, como la alegría y vivacidad que siempre habían vivido en la dueña de su corazón habían sido eclipsadas por la sombra de la muerte. Hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Serena tratando de ocultar el par de lágrimas que rodaban por sus ojos.

− Te amo tanto bombón – le susurro al oído – Yo también te amo… me has hecho tan feliz todo este tiempo que no quisiera dejarte… pero aun cuando ya no este no olvides que no olvides que te ame mas que a nadie en el mundo – le contesto mientras tomaba su rostro con sus manos y le daba un beso fugaz en los labios – No hagas eso Serena no te despidas, tu y yo vamos a estar juntos para toda la vida – le dijo ya sin poder ocultar sus lagrimas – Me encantaría poder hacerlo pero no creo que me quede mucho tiempo y cuando el momento llegue quiero que sigas adelante y seas muy feliz – le pidió con una sonrisa – Ya no hables así... mejor regresemos a la cama que esta haciendo mucho frio – le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano para entrar a la habitación, cuando estaban en la cama el se recargo en el pecho de su amada, podía escuchar como su corazón latía mientras los recuerdo de aquel día tan doloroso llegaban a su mente.

_**Flash back**_

_Esa mañana habían recibido la llamada de la secretaria del doctor de cabecera de la familia Kou citándolos para esa misma tarde pues tenía los resultados de los exámenes que le habían hecho a Serena debido a que en los últimos meses su salud no era muy buena, había tenido varios desmayos y se agotaba con mucha facilidad, el esperaba que no fuera nada grave incluso llegó a pensar que quizá muy pronto serían papas. Habían pasado quince minutos cuando la secretaría le indico que podían pasar, una vez adentro del consultorio el doctor le indico que tomaran asiento._

− _Señora Kou, le pedí que viniera por ya tengo los resultados de los exámenes que le hemos practicado, lamento informarle que usted padece de una afección cardiaca muy grave – comenzó a decir el medico pero fue interrumpido por un joven de ojos zafiro y cabello negro – A que se refiere doctor – había pregunto Seiya muy preocupado mientras tomaba con fuerza la mano se su esposa – El corazón de su esposa esta dejando de funcionar, los siento mucho – Serena quien hasta ese momento no había dicho palabra alguna pregunto – Cuanto tiempo me queda – Seiya inmediatamente había volteado a verla, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando – Un año, quizá menos… − les estaba explicando el doctor cuando __fue interrumpido por segunda vez por el pelinegro, quien estaba muy alterado – No puede ser esta equivocado, tiene que haber algo que usted pueda hacer – grito mientras se ponía de pie tan bruscamente que la silla en la que había estado sentado callo al suelo, Serena le tomo la mano tratando de tranquilizarlo – Bombón no me puedes dejar – le suplico hincándose junto a ella, recargo su cabeza en las piernas de la rubia y comenzó a llorar, Serena limpio un par de lagrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos, solo acaricio la cabeza de Seiya tratando de brindarle un poco de consuelo – Señora Kou, lamento mucho no poder hacer nada por usted, solo, puedo darle un tratamiento para mejorar su calidad de vida – finalizó el medico, Serena solo asintió y continuo consolando al pelinegro que se aferraba a sus piernas._

_**Fin del flash back**_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el despertador que tenía en la mesa de noche, no había podido conciliar el sueño y paso el resto de la noche contemplando el hermoso rostro de su bombón, la amaba tanto que no se podía imaginar un vida sin ella, trataba de pasar todo el tiempo a su lado no quería dejarla sola, la beso en la frente y se metió al baño a tomar un ducha. Cuando salió Serena aun dormía por lo que no quiso despertarla y salió de la habitación para preparar el desayuno ya que les había dado el día a las empleadas, una vez que estuvo todo listo fue a buscar a la rubia, encontró a Serena sentada en un orilla de la cama, tenía el teléfono en sus manos y en su mirada se podía ver como escapaban un par de lagrimas.

Había intentado hablar con Haruka pero el se negó a atender la llamada como lo había hecho desde que ella había decidido casarse con Seiya, Haruka y ella habían sido muy unidos, el era su única familia y le dolía ese distanciamiento con su hermano, recordaba que la ultima vez que discutieron.

_**Flash back**_

_Haruka y Serena estaban discutiendo cosas que tenía muy extrañados a los empleados ya que nunca habían escuchado a Haruka gritarle a si a la rubia._

– _¡¡Olvídalo Serena nunca voy a aceptar que te casa con ese tipo!! – le había gritado el rubio, no podía permitir que su hermana se casara con ese músico sin oficio – Lo siento mucho, pero quieras o no me voy a casar con el – había sido la respuesta de Serena mientras miraba directamente a los ojos de Haruka – Pues si esa es tu decisión, quédate con tu musiquillo y olvídate que tienes familia – le había contestado el rubio, pensó que con esa amenaza ella cambiaria de opinión – Haruka debes entender que lo amo y no pienso dejarlo – Perfecto si esa es tu ultima palabra lárgate de aquí y no me vuelvas por que a partir de este momento estas muerta para mi – dicho esto ultimo el rubio salió del despacho limpiándose una lagrima que había podido escapar de sus ojos verdes, dejando a Serena desecha._

_**Fin del flash back**_

– Hay Haruka… por que no me puedes perdonar, por que no puedes ver que he sido muy feliz al lado de Seiya, pero en este momento te necesito – dijo la rubia para si misma sin notar la presencia del pelinegro – Serena el desayuno esta listo – interrumpió, no quería verla sufrir sabía que por el Haruka no había querido volver a verla, ella solo asintió y salió mientras el tomaba de la mano – Por cierto Serena, como mañana es tu cumpleaños organice una comida aquí en la casa, invite a nuestros amigos que te parece – le pregunto con una sonrisa picara – Muchas gracias Seiya, tengo muchas ganas de ver a las chicas y a tus hermanos, además quizá este sea mi ult… – se interrumpió ella misma al notar la mirada triste de Seiya, acaricio su mano y le sonrío con mucha dulzura para después robarle un beso – Seiya necesito un vestido nuevo, que te parece si vamos de compras – cambio de tema mientras tomaba su bolso y jalaba de la mano de Seiya – No se no me gustaría que te esfuerces demasiado – dudo un poco preocupado por Serena – No te preocupes te prometo no tardar mucho – le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo de un manera muy coqueta a lo que Seiya respondió con un beso.

Serena no estaba muy convencida por el vestido que compro pero después de varias tiendas recorridas Seiya no la dejo seguir en la búsqueda por lo que escogió un hermoso vestido blanco de tirantes, también compro unas pequeñas sandalias del mismo color ya que los tacones la cansaban demasiado. Todo el día había sentido un intenso dolor en el pecho pero trato de disimular por que se estaba divirtiendo, sabia que quizá el momento estaba mas cerca. Por su parte Seiya había notado como en diversas ocasiones Serena perdía el equilibrio pero la veíatan contenta que no comento nada solo la abrazaba mas fuerte mientras esta señalaba cada tienda por donde pasaron.

* * *

Haruka había estado trabajando todo el día, desde que Serena se había casado con Seiya trataba de ocupar todo su tiempo en el trabajo, pero ese día no podía concentrarse había pensado todo el tiempo en la llamada que había hecho Serena el día anterior, la extrañaba mucho pero no podía perdonarla, había dado instrucciones que no se le permitiera entrar en la empresa y en su casa, había pasado ya casi un año que no la veía. Su secretaria le había que había escuchado a Serena muy rara que pareciera que estaba llorando cosa que lo dejo muy preocupado.

– Hay gatita, como te extraño – decía mientras observaba un fotografía en la que estaban juntos, fue sacado de su ensimismamiento por su secretaria – Señor Tenoh, afuera esta un hombre que pide verlo solo que no tiene cita pero dice que es muy importante – Esta bien tengo unos minutos, en cuanto llegue Michiru me avisas – le ordeno, estaba mirando por el ventanal cuando escucho unos pasos que se acercaba a su oficina, al girarse para observar de quien se trataba se lleno de coraje – Lárgate!! – le grito – Necesitamos hablar de Serena – le dijo el pelinegro – La única persona con ese nombre que yo conocía era mi hermana, la cual se murió para mi el día que se caso contigo – contesto el rubio con un sonrisa sarcástica mientras lo miraba – Pues parece que tu deseo se esta volviendo realidad, solo vine para decirte que ella esta muy enferma – le contesto el pelinegro con mucha tranquilidad, se dio la vuelta y cuando estaba apunto de salir – Seiya Kou, a que te refieres – le grito el rubio.

El pelinegro le explico sobre la enfermedad de Serena y le dijo que esa día por la tarde harían una comida para festejar su cumpleaños y salió de la oficina sin observar las reacciones del rubio quien no había dicho nada mientras Seiya hablaba. Estaba muy confundido cuando sintió los brazos de Michiru quien al ver la expresión del rubio lo abrazo.

– Michiru mi hermana… se esta muriendo – le dijo mientras un par de lagrimas escapaban de los ojos del rubio, Michiru no supo que contestar nunca había visto a aquel hombre llorar y desbaratarse como lo estaba haciendo.

* * *

Las chicas estaban en el templo, habían quedado de verse ahí para irse juntas a la casa de Serena, solo estaban esperando a Mina que como siempre se le había hecho tarde.

– Mina no tiene remedio – comento Rei mientras se sentaba en las escaleras del templo – Ami te encuentras bien – pregunto Lita, pues se había dado cuanta la peliazul tenía un mirada muy triste – Si es solo que me di cuenta que quizá este sea el ultimo cumpleaños que pasemos al lado de Serena – todas las chica se quedaron calladas, todavía les resultaba difícil entender que su mejor amiga se estuviera muriendo y que no podían hacer nada para ayudarla.

Desde que Serena no podía salir como antes trataban de visitarla muy seguido, pero últimamente la veían mas débil, incluso llego a quedarse dormida mientras platicaban. Los ojos de las chicas comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, la querían tanto que les dolía sobremanera ver como no se cumplirían los sueños de la rubia.

– Ya llegue muchachas… pero que sucede Serena esta bien – pregunto Mina muy asustada de ver a sus amigas tan tristes – Si es solo que estábamos recordando todas las cosas que hemos compartido con Serena, pero es hora de irnos o llegaremos tarde – contesto Lita quien se limpio las lágrimas y se puso de pie – Espero que Yaten ya este ahí – comento Mina con un brillo en los ojos, estaba enamorada del peliplateado desde que lo conoció – Hay Mina – dijo Ami con una sonrisa – Y tu que Ami no me digas que no esperas ver a Taiki, los he visto como se llevan tan bien – le respondió Mina, observando como Ami se ponía colorada, todas las chicas sabían que Ami estaba interesada en Taiki y el en ella pero ambos eran muy tímidos para aceptarlo.

Mientras caminaban cerca de la casa de Serena un auto se detuvo junto a ellas, de este bajaron Taiki y Yaten saludando a las chicas y ofreciéndose a llevarlas hasta la casa de Serena.

– Yo me voy junto a Yaten – grito Mina mientras se colgaba del brazo de Yaten quien se sonrojo – Bueno como sea pero vámonos por que ya es un poco tardes – le dijo Taiki quien no dejaba de ver a cierta peliazul.

Una vez que todos ocuparon su lugar en el auto que por cierto no era muy grande por lo que iban un poco amontonados tomaron camino rumbo a la casa de Serena

* * *

Serena se había quedado recostada hasta tarde, una vez mas toda la noche el dolor en su pecho no le permitía dormir, se sentía muy cansada pero era muy difícil conciliar el sueño mientras sentía como si alguien estuviera apretando el corazón, Seiya había salido diciéndole que le tenía una sorpresa, después de un rato Serena se metió a bañar y se arreglo como hacía mucho tiempo no lo había hecho, se puso su vestido nuevo, se arreglo el pelo con una cinta blanca, se maquillo ligeramente y por ultimo se puso el perfume favorito de su amado, se quería ver especial, sabia que quizá ese seria su ultimo cumpleaños, esa mañana había llamado al doctor para pedir un medicamento mas fuerte pero el medico no pudo hacer nada por ella, lo cual indicaba que los dolores incrementarían aun mas, tenía mucho miedo ya que no sabía como podría ocultárselo a Seiya, no quería verlo sufrir mas, tenía que hacer algo para evitar que el la viera sufrir en sus últimos momentos pero no sabía como, quería que el la recordara como era antes.

Una vez que termino de arreglarse salió al jardín para observar como lo arreglaban para la fiesta, estaba quedando hermoso había varias mesas y sillas, habían muchas rosas blancas y rojas por todos lados y todo se veía tan especial, sabia que había sido Seiya el encargado de la decoración, se notaba como había tenido cuidado hasta en los detalles mas pequeños, lo amaba tanto que no quería separarse de el, siempre había tenido miedo a morir por que odiaba los lugares pequeños y sin luz.

– Bombón que haces aquí… te vez… preciosa, sabes eres como un ángel, te amo – le dijo Seiya mientras la observaba de pies a cabeza para después besarla, siempre había considerado que era un mujer hermosa pero ese día lucia espectacular – Gracias, yo también te amo… y sabes una cosa yo siempre seré tu ángel – le susurro al oído, el pelinegro odiaba que ella hablara así, acaso no sabía que no quería perderla y solo atino a abrazarla pero sintió como el abrazo que le daba ella perdía fuerza – Estas bien… – la miro angustiado – Si es solo que estoy algo cansada podrías llevarme a la sala a descansar un poco – le pidió la rubia con una sonrisa, la cual correspondió Seiya con un tierno beso para después llevarla cargando hasta la sala donde la yudo a recostarse para después sentarse en la alfombra al lado de la rubia, la tomo de la mano y la observo hasta que esta se quedo profundamente dormida.

Serena sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho y cuando volvió su mirada a Seiya este también dormía recargando su cabeza entre sus piernas, se levanto del sillón y se sentó junto al pelinegro y recargo su cabeza en el.

– Perdóname, no quisiera dejarte solo… te amo – murmuraba la rubia mientras acariciaba el cabello de Seiya, en es momento el timbre sonó despertando bruscamente al joven que sonrío al encontrar a la rubia a su lado – Parece que me quede dormido – le sonrió mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

En ese momento entraron las chicas acompañadas por lo hermanos de Seiya – Felicidades Serena – grito Mina mientras corría y abrazaba a la rubia – Si, muchas felicidades, mira lo que prepare para ti – le dijo Lita mientras abría una caja que había cuidado durante el transcurso a la casa de Serena – Se ve delicioso Lita muchas gracias – le sonrió la rubia quien al observar un hermoso paste no pudo evitar probar el betún con el dedo – Bueno no solamente se ve si no que esta delicioso – exclamo la rubia – Hay Serena no cambias, sigues siendo la misma niña glotona de la secundaria – la regaño Rei para después darle un abrazo – Muchas felicidades Serena – la felicito Ami – Si cuñada, muchas felicidades – la secundo Taiki – Señora Kou permítame decirle que se ve preciosas – le coqueteo Yaten mientras que Seiya lo miraba cuidadosamente – Vamos Seiya tranquilo, no tiene nada de malo reconocer la belleza de nuestra cuñada – comento un divertido Yaten.

Después de un rato, todos estaban en el jardín, platicando de trivialidades cualquier cosa era digna para entablar una conversación, Seiya no podía evitar como Serena estaba muy pálida mientras pensaba que tal vez una fiesta no había sido tan buena idea pero la veía tan contenta que no quiso preguntarle nada. Cuando estaban comiendo se acerco una de las empleadas de la casa

– Señor Kou, en la sala se encuentra un hombre que pide hablar con la señora, pero no quiso dar su nombre – le dijo la empleada, Seiya tenía una ligera sospecha por lo que dibujo una media sonrisa en su rostro – Ofrécele algo, y dile que en un momento estoy con el – le dijo a la empleada mientras se ponía de pie y ayudaba Serena – Seiya, tu sabes quien es – le pregunto intrigada al pelinegro – No, no tengo ni la menor idea, enseguida regresamos muchachos – dicho esto ultimo camino junto a Serena, quien tenia mucha curiosidad pues todas las personas que conocía estaban ahí.

Cuando iban rumbo a la estancia Serena tuvo un pequeño mareo y perdió el equilibrio, Seiya noto que estaba apunto de caer y la sujeto mas fuerte, se había dado cuenta que ese tipo de mareos cada vez eran mas frecuentes por lo que estaba muy preocupado.

– Te encuentras bien – le pregunto, aun sabiendo que ella trataría de dar un escusa para ocultar que su salud era cada vez peor – Si estoy bien, pero entremos que tengo curiosidad por saber quien me busca quizá es un admirador secreto no lo crees – comento al mismo tiempo que sonreía dulcemente y le guiñaba un ojo – Pues espero que no por su propio bien señora Kou – contesto mientras besaba los labios de su adorada esposa.

Cuando estaban por entrar a la estancia Seiya le dijo que sería mejor que entrara sola y que estaría cerca por si necesitaba algo, Serena no entendía ya que Seiya pocas veces la dejaba a solas con desconocidos y llego a la conclusión de que quizá el sabía de quien se trataba, entro y se sorprendió mucho cuando vio a un hombre de pie frente a ella, no podía creerlo era imposible que el estuviera ahí, por un momento pensó que estaba soñando hasta que sintió abrazo… era el, era su única familia su hermano no pudo resistir mas y comenzó a llorar lo había echado de menos durante este año muchas veces había intentado hablar con el pero siempre se negaba a recibirla o atender sus llamadas, no quería morir sin volver a verlo había sido muy difícil para ella desde que se entero de su enfermedad, no quería morir sabiendo que su hermano no había podido perdonarla.

– Perdóname Haruka – le dijo entre sollozos aferrando al cuerpo del rubio que había derramado un par de lagrimas, cuando vio entrar a su hermana se dio cuenta que la estaba perdiendo y se sintió culpable por no haber estado con ella todo ese tiempo – No gatita perdóname tu a mi, nunca debí interponerme en tu felicidad… por favor dime que me perdonas – le pidió separándose de ella para mirarla a los ojos – Hay Haruka no tengo nada que perdonarte lo único que importa es que estas aquí… y podre… – pero se quedo callada y le sonrío – Serena dime que Seiya me estaba mintiendo para que yo recapacitara dime que estas bien y que no te vas a… – no supo como decir aquella palabra y se quedo callado mirando de manera suplicante a su gatita – Seiya no te mintió, me queda muy poco tiempo – le respondió tratando de mostrar resignación – Pero tiene que haber algo que se pueda hacer no quiero perderte – exclamo un poco exaltado –No Haruka no hay nada que pueda hacer – le contesto tomando asiento y señalando un lugar junto a ella, Haruka se sentó a su lado – Pero… – fue interrumpido por su hermana – Haruka no quiero hablar de eso, no hoy mejor vamos a comer que tengo mucha hambre y los chicos deben estar igual – Haruka sorprendió pero se puso de pie y asintió – Por cierto Serena vengo acompañado no te molesta si… – le pregunto – Por su puesto que no pero donde esta… – contesto la rubia sonriendo – Esta esperando afuera deja voy por ella – diciendo lo ultimo salió y en poco tiempo regreso acompañado por un hermosa mujer de cabellera azul y un par de ojos del mismo color – Gatita te presento a Michiru mi novia… y ella es mi gatita – las presento muy animado – Hay Haruka… mucho gusto Michiru mi nombre es Serena Tenoh – le dijo mientras la saludaba – Mejor dicho Serena Kou no crees bombón – se escucho una voz que entraba a la estancia – El es mi esposo Seiya Kou… y ella es la señorita Michiru, la novia de Haruka – señalando al pelinegro que acaba de entrar – Mucho gusto Michiru, hola Tenoh me da gusto que pudieras venir – ofreciendo la mano en señal de saludo al rubio que para sorpresa de muchos sonrío y correspondió al saludo – Oye Serena los chicos están por hacer un revolución si no les damos de comer – señalo el pelinegro a lo cual la rubia asintió y salió rumbo al jardín tomada de la mano de Haruka, seguida por Seiya y Michiru.

Todos estuvieron muy contentos en especial Serena que no dejo de sonreír en ningún momento, incluso se olvido por un momento del dolor que sentía, estaba muy contenta y la razón era muy simple, tenía a su lado al las personas que mas quería en pocas palabras no le faltaba nada. Después de comer y partir el pastel Serena abrió los regalos que le habían llevado Lita le regalo el pastel, Ami un libro, Rei un álbum de fotos de todos las chicas y los chicos, Mina le regalo un oso de peluche, Taiki le regalo unos aretes, Yaten le regalo un brazalete, Haruka le llevo un relicario con una foto de ellos cuando eran niños, Michiru le dio un prendedor para el cabello y Seiya le regalo una caja de bombones y trato de hacer una broma colocando un moño en la cabeza de Haruka logrando la risa de casi todos los presentes excepto la del rubio quien le dio una mirada acecina que cambio en cuanto la rubia le sonrío y lo abrazo cariñosamente para después abrazar a Seiya y susurrarle un gracias al oído de forma que solo el pudo escuchar, después entraron a la sala y comenzaron platicar muy gratamente mientras algunos tomaban un copa y otros comían un poco de pastel, Serena los miraba muy feliz quería grabarse las expresiones de cada uno de sus amigos, sintió un dolor aun mas fuerte de los que había sentido antes, estaba sentad junto Haruka y lo tomo suavemente de la mano logrando la atención del rubio, le sonrió y lo beso tiernamente en la mejilla y después lo abrazo

– Te quiero mucho hermanito – se levanto y se sentó junto a Seiya en un sofá, el pelinegro la abrazo y continuo platicando con sus hermanos y con Haruka, el aire comenzó a faltarle a la rubia y un par de lagrimas trataban de escapar de sus celestes se aferro al pecho de Seiya, cosa que noto el pelinegro – Sucede algo Serena – pregunto asustado, pero ninguno de los presentes noto al actitud de la pareja – No pasa nada, solo quiero agradecerte el haberme hecho tan feliz todo el tiempo que he vivido a tu lado, cada momento junto a ti fue muy especial, cada abrazo, cada beso, cada caricia, despertar en tus brazos, todo fue como haber vivido en un hermoso sueño, lastima que los sueños no sean para siempre, pero el amor que te tengo siempre estará vivo y siempre te pertenecerá a ti aunque mi cuerpo se haya rendido, no olvides nunca que alguna vez existió una mujer que amo incondicionalmente sobrepasando las barreras de la vida y la muerte… Seiya… te amo… te amo tanto – le confeso la rubia mientras miraba esos zafiros que tanto amaba, sonrío y lo beso cálidamente, luego se separo de el y se aferro nuevamente a su pecho – Bombón… no entiendo por que me dices todo eso – le dijo el pelinegro, le asustaba oírla hablar así – Seiya… abrázame… abrázame muy fuerte – le susurro, el solo la abrazo tan fuerte con miedo a que ella desapareciera y de pronto sintió como el abrazo de ella se hacía cada vez mas débil – Serena te amo por favor no me dejes, no hagas eso no te despidas – hablo el pelinegro mientras la abrazaba, esta vez su voz era mas fuerte que logró obtener la atención de lo presentes

– Serena!! – grito cuando sus manos lo soltaron por completo, sintió el latido de su corazón desaparecía, la había perdido, ya no podía sentir la calidez que desprendía cuando estaban juntos – Bombón, despierta no puedes dejarme… te amo – beso sus labios, pero esta vez no fue correspondido como antes, todos estaban en shock nadie podía creer lo que estaba pasando, solo Haruka se levanto de su asiento y corrió junto a su hermana la tomo de la mano y comenzó a llamarla desesperadamente – Gatita despierta, por favor abre tu ojos mírame – le decía tiernamente, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna – Serena, despierta!! – grito esta vez, las lagrimas había aparecido no podía creer que su gatita no volvería a despertar – Serena no te vayas por favor, no ahora resiste por favor te necesito – lloraba Seiya, mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de la joven que yacía sin vida entre sus brazos, de pronto todos lo momentos que paso a su lado aparecieron en su memoria.

_**Flash back**_

_Serena lucia muy linda, su belleza opacaba la luz de la luna que brillaba esa noche, el nunca había visto un joven tan bella estaba deslumbrado por su mirar celeste, la había estado observando toda la noche en aquella recepción, cuando la vio salir al balcón decidió seguirla pero no pudo decirle nada solo la observo detenidamente hasta que…_

– _Son muy hermosas las estrellas esta noche no crees – le pregunto sin dejar de observar el firmamento – No se comparan con su belleza señorita – le contesto galantemente – Gracias por el cumplido y por cierto tenía pensado observarme toda la noche – le pregunto sorprendiendo al pelinegro – Y quien le dice que estaba observándola a usted – contesto pícaramente – Mmmm en ese caso será mejor que… – empezó a decir y camino hacia el salón – No… no se vaya y menos sin decirme el nombre de la dueña de los celestes mas hermosos que haya visto jamás – colocándose muy cerca de ella – En ese caso, mi nombre es Serena Tenoh – y dicho lo ultimo regreso al salón – Con que Serena… –_

_En esa noche sintió que había encontrado a la mujer de su vida y la persiguió por mucho tiempo hasta que finalmente ella acepto salir con el y ese fue el comienzo de una amistad que con el paso del tiempo de convirtió en amor._

_**Fin del flash back**_

El llanto de las chicas lo volvió a la realidad, aun estaba ella entre sus brazos, no podía creer que esa mañana habían estado juntos y ahora ya no volvería a escuchar su risa, sus regaños, pero sabía que no volvería a mirar esos celestes, comenzó a llorar en silencio, no sabía como podría aprender a vivir sin ella. Mientras tanto Michiru consolaba a Haruka, no dejaba de recriminarse no haber estado con ella en ese tiempo

– La perdí Michiru, esta vez la perdí para siempre, ahora si estoy solo – le decía mientras colocaba sus manos entre su cara – Haruka, ella te quería mucho y además no estas solo aun me tienes a mi – lo consolaba la peliazul – Gracias Michiru – y la abrazo para seguir llorando – Serena tonta por que… – lloraba Rei en los brazos de Lita quien también lloraba en silencio recordando a la rubia –

_**Flash back**_

– _Si, muchas felicidades, mira lo que prepare para ti – le dijo Lita mientras abría una caja que había cuidado durante el transcurso a la casa de Serena – Se ve delicioso Lita muchas gracias – le sonrió la rubia quien al observar un hermoso pastel no pudo evitar probar el betún con el dedo – Bueno no solamente se ve si no que esta delicioso – exclamo la rubia._

_**Fin del flash back**_

Mina había abrazado a Yaten quien también había dejado escapar un par de lágrimas no podían creer lo que estaba pasando se veía tan bien, era imposible que ahora ella estuviera…

_**Flash back**_

_Ambas rubias se encuentran tomadas de la mano, acaban de recibir las calificaciones de su examen de matemáticas – Hay Serena, volvimos a reprobar – le dice la rubia – Si Mina, otra vez juntas en los ordinario – contesta Serena – Si siempre juntas… –_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Cuando la ambulancia llego después de diez minutos que Taiki la había llamado, los paramédicos entraron y trataron de acercarse a Serena pero Seiya se los evito aferrándose al cuerpo de la rubia

– Serena, despierta por favor abre tus ojos…bombón despierta no me dejes… te amo mi dulce bombón _– _le pedía de una manera suplicante _– _Seiya ella ya no esta ahí _–_ le dijo Taiki _– _Lo se… es solo que la voy a extrañar, ella era la luz de mi vida… _–_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Había regresado del funeral, sus hermanos y las chicas estaba con el, pero prefirió irse a la habitación que compartía con la rubia, en cuanto entro el aroma de su bombón invadió sus sentido, no podía creer que no volvería a estar con ella, tomo un retrato donde estaban junto en la playa, ella estaba sobre el y lo besaba para la cámara, cerro los ojos y el dolor comenzó a convertirse en furia _(Por que te dejaste vencer, debiste ser mas fuerte, yo te necesitaba…te necesito, no soy nadie si no estas conmigo) _pensaba, en un arranque de coraje comenzó a destruir todo a su paso, hasta que ya cansado de llorar se sentó sobre la cama y su atención se poso sobre un libro, recordó que Serena estaba enamorada de esa novela la había leído tantas veces que casi se la sabia de memoria, lo arrojo y de este salió un pequeño sobre blanco que llamo la atención del pelinegro. Lo tomo, era para el, observo la caligrafía y supo que ella lo había escrito, estuvo sentado por horas solo mirando el sobre, cuando llego la noche salió a la terraza y miro el cielo por un rato hasta que descubrió una estrella que brillaba con mucha intensidad incluso podría decirse que opacaba el brillo de las demás estrellas y sin saber por que sonrío un poco, después tomo la carta y comenzó a leerla

_Para ti con todo el amor del mundo…_

_Mi amor si estas leyendo esta carta significa que ya no estoy contigo, no sabes cuanto lamento no poder estar contigo en este instante, bueno, quizá no físicamente pero mi amor siempre estará junto a ti, podrás sentirlo cada vez que las estrellas brillen en el cielo, cuando te despiertes por la cálida caricia del un rayo de sol sobre tu rostro, cuando el viento despeine tu cabello, y la lluvia moje tu cuerpo…_

_Promete que cada día recordaras mi amor y disfrutaras recordando los momentos que pase a tu lado, pero si mi recuerdo llega a lastimarte convirtiéndose en una carga y no puede dejarte encontrar la felicidad… olvídame, olvida lo que un día fuimos y no te preocupes que yo sabré entender por que por ningún motivo me gustaría verte sufrir, esa fue la razón por la que tantas veces pensé en alejarme de tu lado desde que supe que moriría… pero fui muy cobarde me aterraba la idea de estar lejos de ti, quizá fui egoísta… por favor perdóname y se feliz continua con tu vida, encuentra la felicidad que no podré darte, busca una persona con quien formar un familia disfruta lo que una vez fue nuestro sueño pero ahora no es mas que un recuerdo de un pasado que solo vivirá en tu corazón…_

_Gracias por ser el hombre más maravilloso que pude encontrar, te voy a contar un secreto, desde el día que te conocí quede completamente enamorada de ti y en especial de tus zafiros, nunca te lo dije para no __alimentar tu ego pero ahí supe que pasaría el resto de mi vida contigo… te amo como nunca pensé amar a nadie mi querido Seiya Kou._

_Tu bombón…_

Cuando termino de leer la carta las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, como era posible que le pidiera que fuera feliz si con ella se llevo sus ganas de vivir, como le pedía que la olvidara cómo si nada hubiera pasado y comenzara otra vez, no podía, no simplemente no quería compartir su vida con nadie mas, acaso nunca había entendido que la única mujer que el podría amar sería ella. Durante la noche leyó tantas veces la carta hasta que podía repetir cada palabra plasmada por ella, ni siquiera recordaba el momento en que había entrado a la habitación nuevamente y se había quedado dormido, estaba tan cansado que durmió por horas.

A la mañana siguiente Taiki entro al cuarto de Seiya y una vez que se cercioro de que durmiera salió junto con Yaten a llevar a las chicas a sus casa, habían pasado toda la noche muy preocupados por el alboroto que se escuchaba en el cuarto del pelinegro, pero como no habían querido entrar a revisar por que sabían que Seiya tenia que sacar su dolor de alguna manera, solo esperaba que a partir de ahora se resignara y tratara de seguir con su vida. Esa misma tarde Seiya despertó a pesar de que se sentía más tranquilo, aun no podía creer que la rubia nunca volvería a despertar a su lado y mucho menos volvería a sentir la calidez al besarla, salió de la cama y se dio una ducha, después de arreglarse salió de su casa y camino por un rato, sin darse cuenta llego hasta el cementerio, cuando estuvo frente a la tumba de su amada se sentó a su lado y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, en ese momento un suave viento rozo su cara y brisa fresca beso sus mejillas, alzo la mirada al cielo sintiendo una paz inmensa y le dio gracias a la rubia por haber compartido su vida con el, dejo una hermosa rosa roja sobre la lapida _– _Mi amor te prometo que algún día volveremos a estar juntos, esto no es un adiós sino un hasta siempre – sonrió y salió del cementerio, regreso a su casa sintiendo la alegría de saber que quizá en otra vida volvería a encontrarse con esos celestes que habían robado su corazón…

* * *

**Epilogo**

El amor verdadero es aquel que perdura no solo a través de la distancia y el tiempo sino que es capaz de sobrevivir incluso desafiando a la muerte, cuando dos almas están destinadas a amarse no necesitan buscarse simplemente se encuentran cuando menos lo esperas…

Era una noche fría de otoño, los arboles habían comenzado a perder sus hojas preparándose para la llegada del invierno, el cielo era claro y las estrellas brillaban iluminando el firmamento. Ella se encontraba leyendo una novela que le fascinaba incluso se sabía de memoria la historia que envolvía a cada personaje, siempre que salía de la universidad se sentaba en la misma banca en aquel parque a leer, ese era su pasatiempo favorito aparte de contemplar las estrellas ya que siempre que las miraba sentía como una calidez inundaba su alma, eran una hermosa joven de mirar celeste y una hermosa cabellera rubia.

Cada noche se sentaba en la misma banca por horas y nunca nadie había tratado de hacerle compañía, cosa que era lógica pues a esa hora poca gente caminaba por aquel parque a excepción de las parejas de enamorados, pero esa noche fue diferente casi iba llegando cuando un apuesto joven se sentó a su lado, hace dos meses la vio por primera vez saliendo de una cafetería, en el momento en que vio mirada celeste sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente y una calidez en su pecho le hizo sentir como si la conociera de toda la vida, la siguió hasta aquel parque y se sentó cerca de ella pero siempre evitando que esa joven se percatara de su presencia y así durante todo ese tiempo la esperaba en aquel parque, pero esa noche había decidido conocer el nombre de la dueña de esa mirada celeste que le había robado el corazón.

– Buenas noches – la saludo, al mismo tiempo que pasaba sus manos alrededor de su cuello para recargar la cabeza y observar el cielo, ella arqueo las cejas y volteo la mirada en dirección al hombre que estaba a su lado – Buenas noches joven – respondió al saludo y volvió a su lectura, pero no pudo concentrarse en ella, ¿Por qué sentía como si hubiera visto antes a aquel hombre? ¿Por qué el tenía la misma calidez que sentía cuando miraba las estrella? ¿Acaso ya lo conocía? pensaba mientras pasaba las paginas de su libro

– Son muy hermosas las estrellas esta noche no cree – le pregunto sin dejar de mirar el cielo – Ah… claro son muy hermosas – le contesto, ahora ella también miraba el cielo – Bueno quizá solo exista una cosa capas de opacar el brillo de las estrellas – continuo diciendo logrando obtener la atención de la rubia, por un instante sus miradas se cruzaron – Así y que podría ser mas brillante que las estrella – pregunto un poco escéptica – Es muy simple, tus ojos son capaces de opacar la luz de las estrella – le contesto mientras le sonreía coquetamente, logrando que la rubia se sonrojara – Muchas gracias, sabes yo también creo que tienes unos ojos hermosos… me pareciera como si los hubiera visto antes… no… no me hagas cosas a veces digo muchas tonterías – y sonrío – No son tonterías quizá en el pasado ya nos conocíamos, por cierto mi nombre es Seiya Kou y el tuyo – se presento y estiro su mano

– Mucho gusto mi nombre es… Serena Tenoh – lo saludo y al momento que sus manos se tocaron por primera vez ambos sintieron como un sentimiento en su interior despertaba y los llenaba de mucha calidez…

Cuando dos almas que se aman han decidido estar juntas para toda la eternidad no existe nada capaz de interponerse entre ellas… el amor es la única cosa que perdura mas allá de la muerte.

**KuMiKo Kou**

_**NOTA.- Hola este es mi primer fic espero que les haya gustado quizá no es muy bueno, pero, es la primera historia que escribo así que no sean muy duros con ella. Si tienen algún comentario se los agradezco.**_

_**PD.- Espero que la próxima les guste más. **_


End file.
